


Blood Moon

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Tw:implied character death, its very short dw, no seriously, post-moon fic!, tw:blood, tw:serious injury, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: The first time Sirius saw Remus cry was after a particularly brutal moon, laying on the floor of the shack, shivering and bloody. Coincidentally, that was also when Sirius first realised he was hopelessly in love with the werewolf in his arms.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	Blood Moon

The first time Sirius saw Remus cry was after a particularly brutal moon, laying on the floor of the shack, shivering and bloody. Coincidentally, that was also when Sirius first realised he was hopelessly in love with the werewolf in his arms. **  
**

“Re. Remus. Remus, get up. C’mon, easy does it now.” Sirius said, the words rushing out of his mouth. He didn’t even notice how hard his hands were shaking until he reached out to touch Remus’s shoulder. 

Remus didn’t move.

“Prongs. Prongs, do something. He’s too cold. He’s too pale. He isn’t moving. Prongs. _help_.” He only then realised how violently his voice was shaking, finally breaking on the last word. 

Sirius’s eyes darted around the shack, looking for something, _anything_ that could help Remus. This was Moony, _their_ Moony. The boy with a tongue that would make a pirate blush. The boy who had helped put Sirius together after his family had left him to die. The boy who had a mind sharper than any other Sirius had encountered. He would _not_ die like this. 

Sirius let out a choked gasp when he felt movement in his lap. 

“Moons. Moons, Moony. Hey there! Wolfie treat you alright?” He tried to say, his light tone falling to shambles at the quiver lacing every damn word. 

Remus turned around in Sirius’s lap, every movement a painful effort. 

“Sirius….I—It hurts….” Remus mumbled, his long fingers shakily pressed to a gaping wound on his abdomen. 

Sirius’s breath caught. That looked bad. He hadn’t seen it before because of the way Remus had been laying. How foolish did he have to be to miss the blood spilling all over the floor? 

He vaguely registered James’s sharp gasp from somewhere behind him. Remus’s usually stoic facade had fallen to shambles. He would never have said that otherwise. He and that stupid pride of his. He was absolutely wrecked. And barely clutching onto consciousness. Sirius’s heart broke a little as he gathered Remus into his arms, pausing to tug his shirt off his head to stop the blood. 

“Hang in there, Moons. Hang in there. We’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Sirius’s breath came in short, quick bursts, his thoughts running a mile a minute. 

“Prongs. Prongs. Call for Pomfrey. Quick. Tell her to meet us wherever she can. He’s fading fast.” He whipped his head around to look at his best friend. “Hurry. _Please_.” 

A single tear slipped out of the corner of Remus’s eye, his fingers twitching in Sirius’s jacket, trying to hold on, in vain

“ _Pads_ ,” a whispered plea, his body convulsing, blood seeping through Sirius’s t-shirt, dripping through their intertwined fingers. 

Sirius didn’t even realise he’d been crying until a tear splashed onto Remus’s shoulder, cutting a clean path through the blood and dirt. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting at his lip until he tasted blood, even as Remus’s eyes flickered closed. 

“Hold on, Moons. Hold on. _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
